


Army....

by Kit_Kat369120



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Army, M/M, Major - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat369120/pseuds/Kit_Kat369120
Summary: Wouldn't Rob look exceptionally fit in the army? Cause I think he definitely would. :PAnyway, another Robert centric fic cause he deserves storylines, and a lot, and very good storylines.





	1. Prologue

_Robert had been in the army as long as he could remember. He had joined almost as soon as he had left the village, at 19, and spent six straight years training and working as a medic all over the world. He was an army medic in a set convoy; they were all very good mates and had been for over 10 years, so stayed very close whether they were working or not. When he met Chrissie at the base and thought that he had fallen in love, he toned it down. He then went out in the field as an acting army medic three times a year. However, when he came back to Emmerdale he found that he needed to get away from all of it increasingly so and upped his time on call to four or five times a year._

_He broke up with Chrissie in February, before their wedding, but felt like he had hurt Aaron far too much already and so went to Afghanistan. He bought The Mill with the money his job gave him and travelled to the Ebola outbreak in Sierra Leone. Rob then spent Christmas and New Year in Kenya’s concentration camps. He felt better after helping others, never wanting to be this evil villain and found that if he could save lives in some other country then he could survive coming back to Emmerdale. Everyone else would notice that he was always exceptionally kind a few weeks after he came back. Furthermore, the ladies of Emmerdale always got a treat on the days he was leaving and arriving, as he’d walk through the village in a handsome uniform that definitely accentuated his toned body. Because of the army, Rob was regularly away from home for tours, training or working out at the gym, so he hadn’t found any interest in a girlfriend or boyfriend._

_He came back from Kenya in late January and everything with Aaron and his dad kicked off, he didn’t give the army and his job a second thought. Thankfully, Aaron eventually let him back into his life and they were happy again, both apologizing for some stupid mistakes, especially Robert. Over the summer Rob had a talk with boyfriend about his work and whether he was all right with Robert frequently going away for his job. They had both agreed that maybe he should tone it down slightly, he was helping out at the scrapyard already and they had no real desire for much money. Nevertheless, Rob explained, the army would always be important to him and there was no way he could give it up completely. Aaron reluctantly agreed that two times a year was all right, saying he’ll miss him. Rob replied that it’s just a job, and he’ll miss him too._

_Everyone became good friends with Rob, after he got back together with Aaron, including Andy who he spent a lot of time with now. Also, him and Liv were very close and always made sure to make time for each other every day to have a chat or share a meal. Infact, a month ago she had asked Robert to adopt her and he had excitedly agreed, getting the papers sorted as soon as possible. So now he technically had a daughter, who he loved almost as much as Aaron, so leaving them behind seemed more and more impossible._


	2. August 2016

Robert had been expecting a call about work any day now, his two tours a year were planned to occur regularly in the summer and winter, though there was no definite time when he would be called up. Aaron was becoming increasingly on edge every day, with no certainty of when his boyfriend would leave. Robert had been trying to approach him about his nerves but Aaron appeared to have thrown himself into work and was avoiding his boyfriend as much as possible. One night Rob walked into the pub to meet Aaron and finally talk but was met with a surprise.

“Gary!!” Rob’s army mate was standing at the bar of the pub holding a pint.

“Rob, good to see you.” And they hugged in the middle of the pub.

“God, what are you doing here?”

“Was on my way home back from the base up north. Thought I’d pop in for tea on me way home. I’ve got some news on that tour this summer as well; I was speaking to the Lieutenant just this morning and he gave me a brief as I said I was going to see you.”

“Oh great. I’ve been meaning to speak to Matt about that, let me just get a pint. Yeah, thanks Chas.”

“Here you are Rob,” Chas said as she placed a pint on the bar, “who’s this then?” she asked, being her usual noisy self.

“Hello, the name’s Gary, just a mate from the army. You must be Chas.” And he shook her hand. Chas gave Rob an impressed look, seemed all his friends were a charming as him. Just then Aaron came into the pub, back from work. Rob turned and addressed him before introducing Gary. Aaron began to chat to his boyfriend’s mate, as Rob had to take a call from Liv.

“Right, Liv’s sorted she’s coming here now and then I said I’d give her a lift to her mates. That’s alright, right.” Aaron nodded eagerly, he loved how interested Rob was with Liv, he seemed to spend more time with Liv then he did himself. The three lads went and sat at a table then.

“What were you going on about then?”

“I was just asking Gary how annoying you get without a full nights sleep. I can’t imagine you sleeping rough in the middle of nowhere.” And the lads began to laugh and chat until Liv walked in about 20 minutes later. She sat straight down next to Rob, who was facing Gary. They all said hello before Rob offered to go get the next round. He walked up to the bar but Chas was busy with a bunch of other customers; while waiting Gary had walked up to order some food as well.

“Rob, I forgot to say but the 18 day tour is beginning in a few days. I haven’t told Aaron but you’ve gotta leave tomorrow if you wanna join this one; all the boys are missing you and Matt still won’t replace you, he’s holding out you’ll come but I said I’m not so sure.”

“I know Gaz, I want to come, no, I need to come, but Aaron’s been through enough, I don’t wanna put that on him.”

“Alright, I thought as much. I totally understand but what if I speak to him, let me find out what he thinks.”

“You’re welcome to try, he seems to like you and he knows I trust you so he might say something. I’ll be gone for a while taking Liv to her mates, so whatever you can do. If he agrees and is completely fine with everything then I’ll be happy to come, and I would love being back.”

And Rob walked back with the drinks Chas had silently poured, most likely listening to their conversation. Rob had kissed Aaron quickly and left with Liv, anxious to find out what Aaron would think.

*

“You want to go don’t you?” Liv asked Robert on the way to her mates.

H sighed, “Yes, I need this but I won’t do anything without Aaron’s permission. Or yours, what do you think?”

“I mean, it sounds like you should go. It’s your job after all innit?” He nodded hesitantly, “but you’re like the only dad I’ve ever had so, come back, please?”

“There’s no place I’d rather be. Besides, don’t know if I’m even going yet.”

“You are, once Aaron notices how much you clearly love this job he’d let you. I know he would. You’d do anything for each other.” Rob smiled and continued driving.

*

“So, I forgot to congratulate you on moving in with Rob, you and your sister. It looks like he’s finally got that family he needed, I’m happy for him.” Aaron looked up with a little shy smile, he had decided him and Liv should move in with his boyfriend a few weeks ago, to stop them both having to wake up early and take the walk of shame.

“Thanks, so what about you? Family, girlfriend, kids?”

“Ummmmm, there’s a girlfriend but she’s pretty high maintenance. I mean, I’m in the army a lot and she doesn’t really understand that so maybe it won’t work out. Uhh, family? Not really. Rob and me are pretty similar. Both orphaned a while back and I’m not that close with my siblings, it’s probably why we’re so close. We’ve been each other’s family for a long time. Until he met that stupid Chrissie, I owe you thanks for letting him be himself. He called me a couple moths back when he missed the second tour of the year and told me all about you, I think he made the right choice. No, I know he made the right choice.”

“Thanks, I guess. I’m sorry if you don’t get to spend much time together anymore. It’s been a bit of a hectic year.”

“It’s fine, I know all about this year. I’m sorry but we don’t have any secrets, him and me, we’re like brothers. We shared a room at training camp and haven’t lived apart until he came to Emmerdale. He’s doing the right thing right now though, with you. Although, I think you know how much he needs to stay in his job.”

“Yeah, but what if he’s hurt. Or decides he doesn’t wanna come back.” So that was it, thought Gary, he just really needed Robert to want him.

“He won’t. You know, he wouldn’t even consider leaving unless you’re completely fine with it. But, when I met him he was basically depressed.”

“What, why?”

“His mum, I don’t think he’ll ever get over her. He misses her everyday but barely talks about her. One day he told me that Sarah would be proud of him being in the army. That he was doing it for her because, if she ever heard he was really helping people, she’d be looking down on him and be happy. And that’s all he ever wanted.”

“God, I never knew,” Aaron whispered.

“You know he doesn’t like to share things. He was thoroughly hammered when he told me that.”

“I’ve gotta let him go now, haven’t I? But what if he’s not all right. I mean, Afghanistan? There must be safer places?”

“Look, he’s a medic. He’s the most protected on the team. Everyone loves Rob; we won’t let anything happen to him. I promise you that I will protect him, whatever happens, I’ll have his back just like he’s always had mine.”

“All right, I suppose he can go. Only cause he needs it, and if you say you’ll keep an eye out for him. I’ll talk to him when he gets back.” Gary smiled at Aaron, he knew his friend would be happy and that Aaron seemed all right as well. He was going to protect Rob out there, whatever happened.

*

After Rob came back with Liv, Aaron told him then good news and they celebrated. His boyfriend was happy for him, if not a little worried. Gary ended up kipping on their sofa and staying, so that he could travel with Rob to the army base. Gary made some good friends in the village; he liked Chas a lot and could drink with Andy till dawn.

For Aaron, the day fro Rob to leave came way too soon and he was already waking up early to pack his army kit. Rob was shoving his kaki clothes into a massive rucksack, as well as all his essential equipment and the emergency handgun that he’d kept hidden in their bedroom. Aaron had once asked him what it was for but Rob wasn’t allowed to tell him. While his boyfriend was in the shower, Aaron went down to make him tea. Gary was sitting, all ready and dressed in his uniform at the breakfast bar, typing a message on his phone.

“Morning,” grumbled Aaron in his usual voice. Gary replied before finishing reading the message he had just received. Rob then walked down the stairs; he was wearing a thin t-shirt and had his army jacket draped over the top, thrown over his muscles. He dropped his massive rucksack in the hallway and made his way to the kitchen, sitting next to Aaron.

“I’ve got a message from the base Rob we’ve gotta be there at 1 so I’ll book a taxi for an hour, is that alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine,” Rob said but was looking at Aaron, trying to catch his eye. Gary stepped out to phone the taxi firm, who said they could be there whenever because they’re only round the corner.

“How about we go to the café for our usual drink, we’ll say bye there, yeah Rob?”

“Ummmm, sure. I’ll meet you their in 5 minutes,” Gaz left and Rob turned to Aaron who was still sitting there silent.

“You alright, you’ve been pretty quiet.”

“Yeah, just thinking,”

“About what?”

“You, always you.” Rob breathed a small laugh at that.

“I will be fine, you know. Nothing’s going to happen to me out there, I’ve done this countless times and nothing has ever gone wrong, okay?”

Aaron nodded and met his boyfriend’s eyes, showing a little smile and trying ot ignore the worrying feeling in his stomach.

“Right, you get to the café and I’ll bring Liv down in 10 minutes. Make sure you say bye to Vic and Diane, they’ll drag you back from Afghanistan by your ears if you don’t,” they both laughed that time and Rob headed out the door.

The ladies outside the shop were enjoying watching not one but two fit army lads walking past their view on their way to the café.

“Tracy, why are you still out here?” David walked out of his shop to see his wife and Leyla staring after Robert Sugden.

“Ummmm, why are you staring after Robert?”

“Oh, hey David no reason,”

“Yeah, no reason at all.” But the girls were still looking at Private Sugden or whatever he was called.

“You all right girls,” Rob shouted when he saw them still staring at him fater he had tried to avoid them. The two ladies giggled and turned back into the shop, not missing the army lad walking away.

*

“Rob, the taxi’s outside,” Gaz walked out as Rob downed the last of his Americano. They always had an Americano before they left fro a tour, and traditions die-hard. Gary had already grabbed their massive rucksacks and loaded them into the car. He turned around to see Rob walking towards him followed by half the village.

“Bloody hell, it’s like your leaving for all of eternity and not a few weeks,” Gary remarked.

“I know, god, so long as no-one cries,” Rob joked along.

“Right, I’ll see you all later,” he waved. Liv ran up to him and hugged him, nearly knocking him off his feet. He lifted her up and hugged her tight back, kissing his daughter’s head and then putting her down. He then hugged his brother and sister and kissed Diane’s cheek. Gaz then thought he might as well say goodbye to these people as well, it seemed Rob was going to be a while.

 

“Right, I’ll see you in 20 days, yeah?”

“Yeah, give us a call whenever you can, alright. And tell me when you’re on the way back.”

“I will, see you later love.” Rob turned out of the hug and walked to the car, but Aaron grabbed his arm and turned him around. He caught a glimpse of Rob’s confused face before pulling him in to a passionate kiss. He played with Rob’s hair as his boyfriend wrapped his long arms around his waist.

“Alright you two, get off each other,” Liv shouted. They both smiled out of the kiss and hugged one last times.

“She’s right. I’ll see you soon, bye.” And he climbed into his taxi along iwht Gary. Aaron smiled at waved, trying to hide the tears clouding his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this, whatever anyone said.

*

It had been two weeks already and Aaron had heard nothing. He was in the pub that night asking his mother whether he should be worried but she had said that surely no news is good news. He nodded but wasn’t so sure.

“Another pint please mum and an orange juice for Liv ta.” Suddenly Aaron’s phone rang, the screen said it was a withheld number but he immediately answered.

“Hello,”

“God, I needed to hear that voice,”

“Robert!!” Aaron almost screamed. Chas, Liv and Vic whipped their heads around at the sound of his name.

“Yeah, hey,” but Aaron could hear something was wrong, he could hear the crack in his boyfriend’s voice form a mile off.

“What’s wrong Rob? Has something happened?”  
“They said I could call you, due to special circumstances,”

“What special circumstances?” Most of the pub looked up at Aaron’s worried voice, all worried about Robert.

“It’s Gary. He’s uhhh, Gary’s.....dead.”

“Oh my god. Rob I’m so sorry, god what happened.”

“I don’t know, it was just all so fast. A…a...a bomb. It was for me, I knew it but he said he’d promised to get me home. It was, he was right there and I tried. I tried to save him, but there was so much blood. It’s on me, it’s on my hands. He’s gone, I knew he was but I thought. No he’s gone”

Aaron listened to Rob breaking down on the phone.

“Hey, hey okay. Look when will you be home, just get home and we’ll sort everything out.”

“I’ve gotta stay on the tour Aaron. There’s no way out till the end. They’ve just allowed me a day off to stay at the field hospital with him. Then he’s gonna come back. Oh god, his girlfriend hasn’t been told yet. Oh my God, I’ve gotta go back out there.”

“Look Rob I know you can do this, countless times you said. You’ll be fine, I promise you. Just finish this tour, when are you back?”

“September 2, god Aaron I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you soon.”

“Right, bye. I love you Rob, you’ll be alright.” But he was gone before Aaron could hear the reply.

“God, he sounded broken.”

“What is it love?” Asked Chas, as Cain came to put a hand on his nephew’s shoulder, in a rare act of love.

“It’s Gaz, he's dead.”

The whole Woolpack gasped, they were shocked and saddened. And even more worried about Rob.

 


End file.
